Amor Eterno
by zairadbz
Summary: El amor es el sentimiento más poderoso, capaz de inducir a las personas a cometer actos que jamás pensaron. Un Fic romántico y muy triste.


Disclaimer: Los escenarios y los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad del Incomparable Akira Toriyama.

- Te amo - el amor era más que notable en las palabras del joven.

- Pero yo te amo más - aunque la joven no se quedaba atrás.

- Bueno, pues nos amamos los dos igual - al final ambos pactaron tregua.

- Estoy de acuerdo -

- ¿ Sabes una cosa ? - preguntó él cambiando de tema - Creo que cada día que pasa me vuelves loco. Eres como una droga para mí, necesito tenerte conmigo siempre -

- Goten... eso que dices es muy bonito - la hija de Vegeta se emociono con las palabras de su novio - Tú también eres lo más importante para mí. Y a pesar de todas las dificultades que hemos tenido que pasar, conseguimos luchar hasta el final ¿ Y sabes por qué ? Porqué estuvimos juntos en todo momento -

En el momento en el que Goten y Bra manifestaban sus sentimientos, el teléfono sonó, y a consecuencia de no contestar, salto el contestador.

- Señorita Bra Briefs, le recordamos que la fiesta del comité de la empresa de Caspule Corp sera mañana a las 20:00 en el Estival Royal, esperamos su asistencia -

- Vaya ¿ mañana tienes que ir tú a esa fiesta ? - preguntó el hijo de Goku sosteniendo la pequeña cintura de su novia.

- Sí - Bra bufó en señal de disgusto - Mi hermano dice que siempre va él a todos los eventos, y que ya es hora de que yo asuma mis responsabilidades -

- Pero al menos ten cuidado con los ejecutivos, que esos van a lo que van - a Goten se le escaparon los celos.

- ¡ Goten ! no seas celoso cariño, yo sólo tengo ojos para ti - dijo ella algo contenta por los celos de su novio.

- Si yo confío en ti mi amor, pero de los que no me fío son de esos... señores -

En esos momentos Bra comenzó a ponerse algo pálida, y de no ser porqué Goten la tenía bien sujeta de cintura, la chica se hubiera desplomado en el suelo.

- ¿ Te encuentras bien cariño ? - la preocupación invadió a Goten.

- No, tranquilo estoy perfectamente - dijo ella sin fuerzas.

- Pero estas muy pálida, tienes muy mala cara -

- Tranquilo cariño, esta mañana no he desayunado, y mira la hora que es. Seguramente sera por eso - dijo la princesa dándole un tierno beso a su novio - Nos vemos mañana ¿ vale ? -

- ¿ Y por qué no esta tarde ? - el chico se extraño de que su novia se despidiera hasta el próximo día.

- Es que esta tarde tengo cosas que arreglar de la empresa, estaré muy ocupada. Mejor nos vemos mañana - dijo la chica con inseguridad.

- Esta bien mi amor, hasta mañana entonces -

- Adiós -

Después de un pequeño beso ambos siguieron su rumbo. Goten y Bra llevaban tres años de relación. Desde entonces no podían vivir el uno sin el otro. A pesar de su diferencia de edad, ambos lograron compenetrarse muy bien. Comenzaron a salir cuando Bra contaba con quince años de edad, algo que supuso un gran problema al principio, pero que con el tiempo lograron superar. Lo más complicado fue contárselo a los demás. Trunks se tomo muy mal el echo de que su mejor amigo saliera con su hermana pequeña. Aunque con el tiempo logro acostumbrarse, y ahora no cambiaría de cuñado por nada en el mundo. Pero lo más difícil fue contárselo a Vegeta, que de no ser por Goku, ahora mismo Goten no seguiría con vida.

Esas cosas fueron las que fortalecieron la relación. Se querían igual o más que al principio. Goten y Bra era un pareja inseparable, de las que estaban todo el día juntos, y cada minuto se recordaban cuanto se querían. Era una pareja perfecta y envidiada por todos.

- Señorita Briefs, ya tengo los resultados de sus pruebas medicas - informó el doctor sentado en una silla justo en enfrente de Bra.

- ¿ Y qué me ocurre doctor, es grave ? - preguntó con angustia la chica.

Desde hace unos días Bra comenzó a sentirse mal, pero esos malestares iban en aumentó cada día más. La chica temía que le pasara algo grave, por eso acudió al medico inmediatamente.

El doctor sonrió ampliamente ante la pregunta de su paciente, acto que desoriento bastante a Bra.

- Supongo que esto para usted debe de ser una gran sorpresa, y puede que al principio no sepa como aceptarlo. Pero estoy seguro de que con el tiempo lo aceptara -

- ¿ Oiga qué quiere decir con eso ? - la chica ya comenzaba a desesperarse por la actitud del doctor - ¿ Acaso no tiene solución ? -

- No, no la tiene - dijo el medico soltando una pequeña risa - Vera señorita Briefs ,agarrese bien fuerte a la silla - Bra hizo lo que le indico el doctor, estaba dispuesta a asumir lo que fuera - Por lo que veo sólo puede ser dos cosas. Niño o niña -

Bra se quedo en Shock ante las palabras del doctor.

- Me temo que debo darle la enhorabuena, está usted embarazada de tres semanas -

La chica abrió mucho los ojos, he intentó abrir la boca para decir algo, pero al parecer la palabras no conseguían salir.

- ¿ E...embarazada ? - repitió sin salir de su asombro.

- Efectivamente, usted esta esperando un hijo -

- P..pero...n..no puede ser Yo todavía... no estoy preparada - dijo la chica asustada mientras las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos.

- Si lo desea puede pedir cita con uno de los psicólogos de la plantilla, le ayudaran con el tema de asumir su embarazado - ofreció el doctor.

Bra negó con la cabeza, no necesitaba esa ayuda, o quizás sí, pero no la iba a aceptar. La princesa se puso en pie y se marcho de allí sin mediar palabra. Ahora mismo sentía una mezcla explosiva de emociones. Sentía miedo, mucho miedo. Practicamente ella todavía era una niña, de hecho muchos la con consideraban como tal. No se sentía preparada para ser ella la madre. Pero por otro lado sentía una alegría escondida. Dentro de ella llevaba el fruto de su amor con Goten. Llevaba a su hijo.

Sin darse cuenta ya había regresado a casa con los papeles del medico en su mano izquierda. Había llegado destrozada, parecía como si le hubiese pasado una terrible desgracia.

- ¡ ¿ Hija que te ocurre ? ! - preguntó alarmada la madre de la chica.

Bra comenzó a llorar. ¿ Ahora que le diría a sus padres ?

- Hija tranquila, no llores mi amor - Bulma corrió a abrazar a su hija, mientras ésta se desahogaba en su hombro - Venga cariño, cuentale a mamá lo que te pasa, seguro que no sera tan malo -

La chica se separo de su madre, y con mucho esfuerzo le entrego el sobre. Bulma estaba muy preocupada, pero intentaba aparentar tranquilidad para no poner peor a su hija. Por la cara que traía su hija no podía ser nada bueno. Jamás la había visto de esta manera, Bra no podía parar de llorar.

Con algo de temor Bulma abrió el sobre. Y lentamente fue sacando la hija en la que estaba los resultados de la analítica de su hija. Leyó todo detenidamente, mientras su boca se abría al compás que leía el informe.

- Hi...hija es...estás... - Bulma no podía creer que su pequeña hija de dieciocho años estuviera en estado.

Bra volvió a llorar más fuerte, en parte se sentía avergonzada. No podía decir nada, sólo podía llorar y llorar.

- Yo...yo no quería mamá - explicaba la joven entre lágrimas y con suma dificultad - No... no sé como paso... yo no... -

- Shh, tranquila hija - la mujer abrazó a su hija con ternura, recibiendo las lágrimas de su hija - Pero si esto es maravilloso Bra, traer un hijo al mundo es lo más hermoso que te puede pasar -

- P..pero a..ahora no -

- Es cierto que eres demasiado joven Bra, pero a sí seras una madre muy joven, y podrás disfrutar de tu hijo de otra manera. Ahora quizás lo veas todo en tu contra, pero cuando veas a tu bebé en brazos no desearas separarte nunca de él. Y no desearas otra cosa en el mundo que no sea estar con tu bebé - Bra escuchaba atentamente las palabras de su madre - Cuando yo me entere del embarazo de Trunks, también me asusté mucho. Y eso que yo ya tenía treinta años. Pero después, cuando tu hermano crecía dentro de mí, me sentía la mujer más feliz del mundo, y eso que tu padre no estaba a mi lado. No como Goten, que se pondrá como loco cuando se entere de que va a ser papá -

Bra ya se había tranquilizado mucho más. Quizás depués de todo no sea tan malo ser madre. Si de algo estaba segura era de que Goten saltaría de alegría cuando se enterara. Él ya tenía 29 años, y la idea de ser padre le encantaría.

- ¿ Ya estás mejor hija ? - Bra asintió.

- ¿ Pero como se lo vamos a decir a papá ? -

- Por ahora no le vamos a decir nada, habrá que encontrar una manera. Ahora lo que tienes que hacer es decírselo a Goten, y hablar sobre lo que va a suceder ahora que esperáis un hijo ¿ vale cariño ? -

- Está bien mamá, mañana le contare todo, esta noche tengo la fiesta en el Estival Royal -

En el monte Paoz...

Eran las diez de la noche, y el joven Son estaba tumbado en el sofá enfrente de la tele. Estaba un poco aburrido, se había quedado toda la tarde en casa, y no sabía muy bien como pasar el rato. Ya era la tercera vuelta que daba a todas las canales, al parecer la televisión no tenía nada bueno que ofrecer.

-¿ Todavía no te acuestas hijo ? - dijo una voz desde la puerta del salón.

- Que susto me has dado papá - dijo el joven con una mano en su pecho.

- Lo siento hijo, no pretendía asustarte - se disculpó el saiyan tomando asiento al lado de su hijo.

Goten dejo una cadena en la parecia televisar una película interesante. Pero de repente la película paro, y salieron los informativos.

- Interrumpimos esta película para informar de un increíble suceso que ha sucedido esta misma noche - hablaba la presentadora del informativo.

- Vaya, debe de haber pasado algo muy importante - dijo el joven sin poder apartar la vista de la pantalla.

- Ha habido una explosión en el Estival Royal, lugar en el que se celebraba la fiesta anual de los ejecutivos de Capsule Corp y las empresas de alrededor. En la lista de invitados se encontraba nada más y nada menos que la hija de Bulma Briefs - La mujer paro unos segundos, parecía que estaba escuchando algo por el pinganillo - No se sabe bien su origen, todo indica ser un ataque terrorista. Lamentamos comunicarles que no hubo ningún sobreviviente. Sólo quedan rastros de polvo, no se logra identificar a ningún cadáver. No parece humano - explicaba la mujer.

- Claro... ya lo entiendo todo - se decía a sí mismo el saiyan puro - Esta tarde me pareció sentir como si una gran fuerza apareciera en la Tierra. Pero en segundos deje de sentir esa presencia, creí que estaba un poco obsesionado con encontrar un enemigo más fuerte, pero ahora veo que no estaba equivocado - le explicaba Goku a su hijo menor, el cual parecía no escucharle.

Pero Goten no era el único que no estaba atento. Al parecer Goku no había escuchado bien lo que la presentadora había dicho.

- ¿ Hijo estas bien ? - preguntó Goku al ver la cara de su hijo.

Goten comenzó a negar con la cabeza, como si quisiera negarse a sí mismo lo que acababa de escuchar. En pocos segundos las lágrimas inundaron sus ojos azabaches. Paseo su mano por su rostro en señal de desesperación.

_Hubo una explosión en el Estival Royal... En la lista de invitados se encontraba nada más y nada menos que la hija de Bulma Briefs... Lamentamos comunicarles que no hubo ningún sobreviviente..._ Esas frases no paraban de rondar por la mente de Goten.

- No puede ser - dijo el chico sin poder creerselo - No es posible - él mismo se intentaba negar lo que acababa de escuchar.

- ¿ El qué no es posible hijo ? Vamos dime ¿ Qué ocurre ? - Goku ya comenzó a preocuparse, nunca había visto a su hijo así.

Pero sus dudas se resolverian enseguida. La fotografía de Bra apareció en la pantalla de televisión, llamando la atención del saiyan.

- Se confirma la asistencia de Bra Briefs. Varios testigos afirman haberla visto entrar en el recinto. Todo indica que la hija de la dueña de la Capsule Corporation falleció en la explosión, desde aquí damos nuestras condolencias a la familia Briefs -

Goku no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. En el televisor anunciaban la muerte de la hija de su mejor amiga. Y la novia de su hijo. Su hijo... Lentamente volteo el rostro para ver a su hijo menor. Algo le pasaba, parecía que le iba a dar algo en cualquier momento. Pero no fue así. Goten se levantó de repente y salió corriendo del lugar, seguido de su padre.

- ¿ ¡ GOTEN DÓNDE VAS ! ? - gritaba Goku siguiendo a su hijo a toda velocidad - ¡ GOTEN DETENTE ! - sin saber como ambos ya estaban sobrevolando los cielos - HIJO VAMOS, TRANQUILIZATE -

Goku alcanzo a su hijo y lo abrazo bien fuerte para que no se fuera. Goten se resistió al principio, pero las palabras de su padre le hicieron perder las fuerzas.

- Escúchame bien hijo mio - Goku hablaba seriamente, y con un tono de voz muy suave y sereno - Por mucho que vayas a buscar a Bra, no la encontraras. Ella ya no esta aquí. Yo sé cuanto la amabas hijo mio, pero tú ya eres un hombre echo y derecho, y tienes que afrontar las desgracias, por muy dolorosas que sean. Puedes estar seguro de que Bra no quisiera verte así, tienes que ser fuerte. Piensa en su familia, debe se estar destrozada... Bra murió amándote Goten, así que ese amor siempre sera eterno, eso no lo dudes -

Goten se abrazó a su padre, y se puso a llorar en su hombro como si fuera un niño pequeño.

- Papá... no está... no está - lloraba amargamente el hijo de Goku - Se a ido papá... me ha dejado solo... ¿ Y ahora qué hago yo ? - preguntaba con desesperación - Bra lo era todo para mí... ahora ya no tengo nada -

- Hijo no digas eso, nos tienes a nosotros - dijo Goku, pero su hijo no contesto. Parecía como ido - Venga hijo, vamos a casa -

Goku emprendió camino junto con su hijo. El cual no estaba bien, la mente de Goten había dando un vuelco, parecía un zombie. Goku lo acompaño hasta su habitación, incluso lo tuvo que tumbar en la cama. El saiyan compró que su hijo estaba bien, dentro de lo que cabía claro. Y sin más abandono la habitación.

Craso error.

Goten se levantó de la cama, y comenzó a mirar fotos de Bra. No podía parar de llorar, los recuerdos eran demasiado dolorosos para él. Sin quererlo, los recuerdos vinieron a su mente. Cuando le pidió que fuera su novia, aún recordaba lo tímida y cortada que era antes. La primera vez que hicieron el amor fue el día más especial de su vida. Él fue quien la hizo una mujer. Era algo inolvidable. Bra había sido la persona que más quiso en el mundo. Incluso más que a su madre. Bra era especial, era su princesa. Hubiera dado su vida por ella. ¿ Qué iba a hacer ahora sin la razón de su existencia ?

Años atrás no hubiera sucedido nada, para eso estaban las maravillosas Bolas de Dragón. Pero desde que Dende murió, no había Bolas de Dragón en la Tierra. Y Goten sabía que nunca iba a superar la muerte de Bra, ese dolor nunca se iría.

El dolor le cegó, y las ganas de reunirse con su princesa lo invadieron. Y lo hizo...

Goku tenía un mal presentimiento, no podía dejar a su hijo sólo, temía que hiciera alguna locura. Así que sin más se dirigió a la habitación de su hijo, abrió la puerta sin avisar... Pero ya era demasiado tarde.

El saiyan puso cara de horror al ver el cuerpo inerte de su hijo sobre la cama. En su mano izquierda sujetaba un bote de pastillas totalmente vacío, y en su mano izquierda sujetaba una fotografía de Bra.

Goten se había suicidado.

No recordaba la ultima vez que había derramado lágrimas. Pero estaba seguro que esas lágrimas jamás derramaron tanto dolor. Goku se sentó en la cama de su hijo, y lo abrazó como si quisiera devolverle la vida. A pesar de que sabía que eso ya no era posible. ¿ Cómo se lo diria a Chichi ? Su familia se había destruido por culpa suya. No tendría que haberlo dejado solo, ni siquiera unos instantes.

El llanto de Goku era lo único que se escuchaba en la habitación del joven Son. Mientras que en otro lado de la casa, el teléfono comenzó a sonar. Por supuesto nadie contestó, así que saltó el contestador.

- Goten, soy yo Bra. Espero que no hayas visto las noticias, yo me acabo de enterar. Gracias a Dios que me marche de la fiesta, en realidad no me sentía bien - la joven se acariciaba su vientre aún plano - Te he llamado tres veces al móvil, pero no me lo coges. Espero que no te hayas preocupado. Tengo algo muy importante que decirte. ¿ Quedamos mañana a las 10:00, vale ? Te quiero mucho -

**Fin**

**Ohh que triste... Pero tenía que escribir este fic, se me había puesto en la cabeza. Ya sé que hay cosas sin sentido como que Dende este muerto. Pero era necesario para la historia. Espero que os haya gustado. Si es así, podéis dejar reviews xD.**


End file.
